


Cheap Thrills

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Class Differences, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Formalwear, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, Parties, Sombra wearing a suit and looking good in it, Team Talon (Overwatch), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Widowmaker liked the finer things in life. And so when she found herself on the observation deck of the Oasis skyscraper Akande had rented out for New Year's, sitting with a swiped bottle of champagne, some takeout Chinese, and Sombra, she could not quite understand how it had happened.





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing piece of art](https://illegalanger.tumblr.com/post/169246186664/necromantic13-asked-for-sombra-in-casual) by tumblr user @illegalanger. If you like Spiderbyte, Widow, Sombra, or just amazing art of badass ladies, or just amazing art in general, follow her!

Akande had been born into luxury and taste, and just because his family had disavowed him did not mean he saw any reason to abandon his birthright. His galas were one of the few parts of working for Talon that Widowmaker viewed as unalloyed perks. With Maximilien's name, Akande would find the best spaces, the best food, the best entertainers. She had eaten aerosol ice cream at an underwater resort in the Caribbean, listened to the world's most finely tuned musical Omnic in an old castle in Austria. And this is what she had grown up with, though perhaps not to this degree– the constant need to impress and affirm wealth. Akande recognized it, and recognized that she was good at it. He would consult her about the planning, during their morning workouts or on the drop ship as they flew to a mission. He would credit her for her suggestions as guests praised his work, and as the night went on, Widow would get more and more envious looks as she mingled. She did not carry much of Amélie with her, but she carried that satisfaction well.

 

And so when Widow found herself on the observation deck of the Oasis skyscraper Akande had rented out for New Year's, sitting with a swiped bottle of champagne, some takeout Chinese, and Sombra, she could not quite understand how it had happened.

 

She knew the logistics, of course. Sombra had walked into the party wearing a oversize tuxedo. It should have been ridiculous– Sombra was already small– but it fell in just the right ways, clung and swelled in just the right places, and she had that same smile she always had. And so it worked.

 

Sombra had spotted her watching and her smile had spread, but she took her time making her way to the bar where Widow was waiting. When she finally arrived, Sombra addressed the bartender, not her.

 

"Doomfist wants to speak with you, privately," she said. She produced a memo from her palm that bore Akande's signature. The bartender froze and Sombra cocked her head sympathetically.

 

"Don't worry. He said it wouldn't take long." The bartender nodded feverishly and hurried off. Sombra watched them leave, then leaned over and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

 

"Really."

 

"Oh, please. They have plenty to spare." Widow rolled her eyes and she leaned against the bar, holding the bottle loosely. "But hey. You want in?"

 

"On getting kicked out of the party? I'm good."

 

"Well, the fact that we both know that's not going to happen aside, I was thinking of something else." Sombra swung the bottle gently between her fingers. "There's a great view of the city here, a few floors up. And there, you don't have to deal with a bunch of mouthbreathers. And," She lifted up the bottle and waggled it, "We now have drinks." Widow snorted and she grinned. "You want in?"

 

Sombra's hair was pomaded and her collar was unbuttoned. She smelled like orange peel and amber. It had to be that, and the suit, that made Widow say, "Okay."

 

"I invited Gabe too, by the way," Sombra said as the elevator climbed. "But I doubt he's coming. He looked like he was going to bolt back to his hotel as soon as I left him."

 

"How rude of him, to leave a party so soon." The elevator dinged and the two of them stepped out onto the observation deck. Widow looked around. It was empty, save for three white plastic bags with smiley faces on it. She turned to Sombra.

 

"How...?"

 

"This is the cutting edge of human achievement, Widow. If Oasis can't get you takeout literally anywhere, what's even the point of all this." Sombra walked over to the food and began to open it, and Widow followed. Sombra picked up a pair of chopsticks, and began to dig into a container of noodles.

 

"I got a lot," Sombra said, when Widow sat next to her and ignored the food. "So you better eat."

 

"I ate downstairs, thank you. Where the real food is." Sombra snorted.

 

"Come on. Even you have to admit, any lo mein is better than that fatty brown shit they were serving."

 

"I know you know it's foie gras," Widow said. Sombra said nothing, and ate more noodles. Widow smiled. "You might like it, if you bothered to stay at one of the these for longer than five minutes."

 

"I do. When I need to."

 

"When you need to do work, you mean?" Sombra nodded and Widow sighed. "I don't get it. It's not that you're antisocial. What don't you like about these?"

 

Sombra set down her noodles and looked across the deck. The guard wall on the edge was glass so they could see the city all lit up, and the darkness of the desert just beyond it.

 

"It's just... they're not for me," she said. "There's a game going on, I know you know it. There are people there going through all these little moves and maneuvers to feel powerful. And me, I'm _actually_ powerful, I know that. I could ruin any one of them. But I could blackmail and threaten all I wanted, Widow. They would still never see me as one of them."

 

Widow was silent. Sombra leaned over to the takeout bags, and pulled out a new container. "I'm not mad about it," she said between bites. "I don't need to be there. And you–," She pointed a chopstick at Widow, "–you could try all you like, you'd never be a Muerto, not really." She shrugged. "It's a different world. It's fine. I'm just not interested in puffing up Doomfist's ego any more than it already is."

 

Widow rolled her eyes. "Come on. He's not like the others."

 

"Sure he's not," Sombra said, in an exaggerated placating voice. Widow nudged her and she yelped as a piece of chicken fell from her chopsticks.

 

"None of them are as committed or do as much as he does. That's why people come to his parties, even though they know it'll get them flagged by the U.N. He has purpose, and they want some of that purpose to rub off on them." Sombra said nothing, just set down the carton and brought her knees up to her chest. "He's a great man."

 

"I've never known a great man who lived off his trust fund," Sombra said. Then she caught herself and looked over at Widow guiltily.

 

Widow shrugged. "I'm not a great man," she said. Sombra laughed.

 

"Maybe not in that sense, no." She looked Widow up and down and frowned. "Your dress is sheer. Are you cold?"

 

"Of course not."

 

"Widow. I'm trying to do the gallant lending you my jacket thing. Work with me here." Widow smiled despite herself, and when Sombra grinned back she couldn't quite meet her eyes.

 

"I'm freezing."

 

"Well, here! Have my jacket!" Sombra shrugged off her blazer and scooted towards Widow until their legs were touching, and then wrapped it around them both. Widow raised an eyebrow.

 

"I didn't know I'd have to share."

 

"I'm actually kind of cold, so too bad." She set her hand on Widow's thigh. "But this isn't so bad now, is it?"

 

"No," Widow said. "It's not." Then she leaned in and kissed Sombra. Sombra bunched the sheer fabric in her fist, and Widow undid the top two buttons of her shirt. Sombra turned and climbed on Widow's lap– the blazer fell off Sombra's shoulders and hung completely on hers now– and began to do the rest of the buttons as she kissed her deeply–

 

"You know, when you told me you were having a private party, I didn't think this is what you meant."

 

Sombra curled her fist against Widow's shoulder and whispered "Goddamnit" very quietly. Widow closed her eyes and sighed.

 

"Maybe knock next time," she said.

 

"You're trespassing right now," Reyes pointed out.

 

"Maybe knock."

 

"You wouldn't have even heard me," he said. Sombra slid off her lap and Widow turned to look at him. Reyes was leaning on the frame of the door, hands stuffed in the pockets of his tuxedo. It hung loose on him, but unlike with Sombra, it just made him look sickly. His skin was all there, a relatively rare occurance, but his hair was clearly longer than he meant it to be, and his eyes still glowed red. Next to her, Sombra sighed and began redoing her buttons.

 

"Whatever. Have some sesame chicken before I finish it off."

 

Reyes frowned. "I don't need to be here," he said.

 

"No," Widow said. She pulled Sombra's jacket closer around her. "You don't. Are you coming or not?"

 

Reyes hesitated, then walked over to them. He sat down and took the carton Sombra handed him, then stared at it blankly.

 

"...I can't eat food."

 

Sombra burst out laughing and Reyes smiled a little, and Widow found herself giggling. On the streets below, they heard cheering, and fireworks lit up the sky. Sombra jumped up and grabbed the champagne bottle.

 

" _Prospero año_ , everyone," she said. She popped the cork– Widow and Reyes ducked instinctively– and poured two flutes. She handed one to Widow, leaned against her shoulder, and grabbed the edge of her blazer and wrapped it around them both again. Reyes made a grumbling noise, but just lay down on the metal floor. Widow watched the fireworks and thought about how, somehow, this was exactly where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr, if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos will make me love you!


End file.
